Marked As Yours
by MorganaTheEvilSorceress
Summary: After a difficult case Henry needs a snack. Guess who volunteers! One-shot


After a particularly hard and intense case Vicky, Mike, and Henry were at Henry's apartment. The problem was that Henry hadn't had time to grab a snack all night because the case went so long and he was ravenous. Vicky volunteered her blood right away because (as she pointed out) it was necessary to Henry's continued survival and she didn't have a problem with it. She didn't understand why both Henry and Mike were so shocked by her suggestion; it was the only logical choice.

"I know you want to Henry, just do it already." Vicky pressed, tilting her head to the side to expose the side of her neck, pulling down the collar of her button-down shirt.

Henry looked at her sceptically, bewildered by how adamant Vicky was. Putting some distance between them to better assess the situation and clear his thoughts, he backed up a couple steps. "Are you sure about this Vicky?"

"Wait, no way are you doing that to Vicky!" The all but forgotten Mike butted in, gesturing toward Vicky with a very pissed off look on his face might I add.

"It is ultimately Vicky's choice." Henry said reasonably in defence, even though he was still bewildered by the whole unlikely situation, not even knowing if it was a good idea himself.

"You're just saying that so you can rip out her throat with her permission." Mike stubbornly argued back, starting to gesture a little wildly with his hands.

"I do have some self-control, but you'll have to leave the room while we...do it." Henry replied, the gentlemanly part of him not liking the way the end of that sentence came out.

Mike-becoming increasingly angry with the whole thing-stepped into Henry's personal space and shot at him, "Why, so you can kill her and not have any witnesses?"

"If I had wanted Vicky dead, I would have killed her a long time ago. No, I can't have another male near my...feeding ground; I'll probably end up killing you instead." Henry explained looking a bit awkward but not at all apologetic, but put his hands up in front of him in defence at Mike's outraged expression. "It's just instinct; I don't have _that_ much self-control."

"How do I know that you won't end up sucking out all of her blood?" Mike asked, still defiant, both of them by this point nearly forgetting the subject of their argument was still in the room, glaring daggers at the both of them in fact.

"You don't." Henry simply stated. He saw that Mike was about to protest and continued, "Don't worry, Vicky's in good hands."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mike muttered more to himself than anyone else, then added decisively, "I'm still going to watch, just in case."

"Suit yourself. My bedroom is this way." Henry said casually, like it was an everyday occurrence and got glares from both Mike and Vicky. The latter had being quietly observing the proceedings but had to make her opinion of that suggestion known by giving her best death glare. "Trust me; you don't want to attempt this while standing. The after effects include extreme weakness from the blood loss and you would more than likely fall down if you were standing. It's better to just start by lying down." Henry tried to convince both of them in his most persuasive voice, but directing the last part at Vicky specifically.

"Alright." Mike said grudgingly, glaring at Henry through suspicious and hostile eyes, while Vicky nodded her approval, deliberately not glancing in Mike's direction.

So they all filed into Henry's spacious and lavishly decorated bedroom, Henry going to stand beside the bed, waiting for Vicky. Vicky tentatively walked towards Henry's giant bed and sat down in the middle of it, slowly lowering her head to rest on the pillows, locking eyes with Henry; Mike stood in the doorway looking extremely uncomfortable and tense.

Henry got onto the bed and crawled towards Vicky on his hands and knees, stopping to hover over her. "Are you sure about this? After this there's no turning back." He said speaking quietly so that Mike couldn't hear; the different implications thick in his voice.

She took a deep breath, gazing steadily into his eyes before answering seriously, "Yes, I'm sure. I know it may not seem like it most of the time, but I do trust you Henry, with my life."

"That makes one of us." Henry joked wryly, making them both smile, but he continued on in a more sincere voice, "Seriously Vicky, thank-you; I value your trust more than anything. Okay, when you want me to stop, just say so. It will be hard, but for you, I will stop." Vicky nodded and shakily undid the first few buttons of her top and smoothed down the collar, exposing her neck to allow him easier access. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Vicky responded, trying not to let the slight nervousness leak into her voice.

"Hey Fitzroy, just don't enjoy this too much, okay?" Mike called out, bringing their attention back to him reluctantly.

Henry turned towards Mike and smiled, letting his eyes turn black and his fangs come down in answer. Then with his vampire speed he turned and bit Vicky's exposed neck as gently as he could. Vicky gasped, her back involuntarily arched off of the bed, and she threw back her head at the pain of the penetration. Both of their eyes closed at the intense sensations, Vicky's breathing became more laboured while Henry shifted over her to get a better grip on her throat, his animal instincts taking over. They were lost in their own world as Vicky held onto Henry's head with her fingers knotted in his hair, subconsciously preventing him from moving (as if he'd want to) with Mike getting more and more anxious in his position near the doorway.

Then Henry let go of his hold on Vicky's neck with an obvious effort of will, his fangs retracting and eyes shifting back to normal. He tried to regain his composure, but he was still breathing hard from the incredible experience. Before moving away Henry licked the marks he left to sooth the pain and blood away, making Vicky shudder at his touch.

"How come you didn't say to stop?" He breathed into her ear while confusion dominated his facial expression.

That's when Mike rushed over, fussing over the marks on Vicky's neck angrily, but neither of them actually hearing what was being said. Henry cupped Vicky's face gently so that she was looking at him where he was still hovering over her, because she had turned her face away from his questioning gaze.

"Why? Would you have let me kill you Victoria?" He said, quickly growing angry.

"Yes, but I know you wouldn't, that's how much I trust you." She answered looking him straight in the eye. He was about to point out that she didn't have to prove to him the extent of her trust by almost getting herself _killed_, but was stopped by Mike.

"Come on Vicky, we're leaving right now!" Mike stormed furiously.

"I don't have to go anywhere if I don't want to. I _am_ an adult." She pointed out, sounding like a petulant child while the glare she gave was a little lacklustre from exhaustion.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Henry tried to warn Mike, but he had already pulled Vicky out from under Henry and up off of the bed. He proceeded to turn and walked toward the exit with her arm in his hand, dragging her along. The loss of blood combined with being forced to stand up too quickly resulted in Vicky lagging behind Mike's quick pace. She began to fall and Henry, utilizing his fast vampire reflexes, caught Vicky before she could fully collapse. He pulled her up into his arms and placed her carefully back onto his bed, Mike having realised what happened too late.

"I really don't think that it would be a good idea for Vicky to leave anytime soon, she's lost too much blood." Henry said, attempting to make Mike see reason as he still looked enraged.

"And whose fault is that?" Mike exclaimed angrily.

At that moment Vicky groaned, putting a hand to her head and effectively interrupting them. "Tone it down a bit over there."

Mike finally realised that Vicky wouldn't be leaving anytime soon because it wouldn't be a very smart idea to try and move her in her current condition. He therefore grudgingly allowed Henry to convince him into reluctantly leaving. This of course was on the promise (more like threat) that Vicky would call him the second she was feeling better.

"Henry? Oh god." She moaned right after Mike's exit, the pain apparent in her voice.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Henry said soothingly after rushing back to her side and sitting down beside her on the bed. He ran his hand lightly down the side her face and over the twin marks on her neck where he had bit her, causing her to shiver in response. "Dizzy, lightheaded, headache?" He asked, concern coating his voice.

"I'd like to pick D, all of the above." She said, the sarcasm apparent in her voice and then she sighed and looked up at Henry.

"I owe you an apology Vicky. I should have stopped earlier or not gone through with this at all. When I felt your erratic heartbeat, I should have stopped, but I could not. It was too hard. I almost lost control and that is not acceptable."

She could tell it wasn't something that often happened to him and responded to the genuine remorse in his voice. "It's not your fault Henry, if anything it's mine. I could have told you to stop, and I probably should have noticed the light-headedness earlier, but I didn't. I was enjoying it too much." Henry just smiled smugly with satisfaction from where he was leaning over where she lay when Vicky stiffened, realising her mistake. "I just said that last part out loud, didn't I?"

"Yep." Henry had an almost gloating smile plastered onto his face.

"You're way to smug for your own good, you know that?" She told him, slightly embarrassed and not able to meet his eye.

"I told you that you couldn't hide from your passion forever Victoria." Yes, it was defiantly a gloating smile. "So...you like getting bit huh? That can be arranged." And Vicky wasn't sure she liked the mischievous sparkle in his eye or the fact that his smile turned wicked.

"Wait right there..." Vicky started apprehensively, finally meeting his eye, but Henry cut her off.

"It's okay Vicky. Ever since I first tasted your blood, I've been craving it ever since. Irresistible." He said with a gentle smile and she promptly forgot to be angry at him.

"What's irresistible, me or my blood?"

"Who said it can't be both?"


End file.
